The Wizard of Middleton
by aliengirlguy
Summary: Harry Potter is offered a second chance to enjoy life in a new world and the powerful wizard finds himself in the not so ordinary town of Middleton where teen-aged cheerleaders and their sidekicks fight Supervillians, and Harry goes along for the ride. Flirty!HP. Warning: A few mentions of straight people, but don't worry they arn't a big part of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.k Rowling and Affiliates, Kim Possible is the property of Walt Disney and Affiliates. No Copyright infringement is intended, no money is being made.

A/N: Just something I started writing in my spare time. Just be aware that updates will be sporadic with long dry spells.

A/N: This is something that I have been posting on Archive of Our Own under same name.

Chapter 1

When Harry Potter thought about starting over, he had to admit that the last thing he would have chosen was to go back to school, but he had long come to the conclusion that even second chances at happiness still carried similar obligations that were in the first chances, in this case as with his first time around, not much in the way of any choices in regards to how his chances played out.

Harry had lived a fairly short life after he had died, came back and taken Voldemort out, then died again two years later crossing the street from a muggle bar and got hit by a bus. The Knight Bus to be exact, though he supposed he could take some of the blame in that quarter as he was soused out of his gills and wearing his invisibility cloak at the time.

Death had been there this time to greet him at the train station manifestation, an entity that pulled Harry's notion of what death would look like if he'd had a form, which in this case happened to be a dapper gentleman in a black cape and tux, with a top hat on, his fault he supposed since the last thing he had seen before he had died was "Something Wicked This Way Comes."

Death had then given him without preamble the whole Master of Death spiel, which included such clarifications as he couldn't exactly order the entity around, and he was unfortunately, unable to die.

Being told he was immortal and going to watch his friends grow old and die around him while he remained young and youthful was not how he wanted to spend his eternity, and he suspected that the Wizarding World would not be pleased to have an immortal in their midst, likely leading him to spend his long existence within the clutches of the Unspeakables, likely only allowed to see the light of the sun when another Dark Lord popped out of the wood work.

Death was a reasonable chap, so he decided to give Harry a choice.

He could return to that entire headache, or he could leave the reality he knew all behind, his friends, his job his pseudo family, and start a new life in a new world, though under Death's rules of course.

Harry had thought long and hard over his options, which wasn't much really.

An unknown future in an unknown reality versus a known future in which his chances of happiness were slim to none.

Sure, he had been dating Ginny off and on, but after the war, Harry had come to realize that he was not so much in love with Ginny as in love with the idea of officially being a part of a family he had long wanted. In fact, his drinking the night of his demise was from a heated argument he had had with Ginny over that very fact, that the two of them couldn't be together because when he looked at her it was not how she wanted him to.

The two of them had a row over the fact that he barely did anything with her physically, and Harry had let slip his feelings on the matter. He had been kicked out of the Burrow afterwards by a hurt Ginny and an enraged Ron for hurting said sister's feelings and leading her on. He had hit a bar, gotten splendidly drunk…and well the rest was history.

Sure he cared about his friends, even Ron who would eventually cool off, but he thought about all the earlier things that had Death mentioned and what it met versus his friends being hurt over his "death," he would certainly miss them dearly but was it worth it to go back to all that he would face?

If he was going to be honest with himself, and being dead did have a way of cutting through all the personal bullshit, he could say without pause that years of friendship that would get distant with time, over an eternity of being hounded by wizards was not what he wanted.

At Harry's agreement to its deal, Death had then laid out the rules.

He could not die in this new world, no matter what happened. If he found himself in a situation where it would lead to death, he would just pop back into existence in the closest space he had been that wasn't immediately deadly, and harry be sent back in a new body, though he didn't specify what new body he should be expecting, which made Harry super wary.

That was it, and then things went fuzzy.

Ooo ooo ooo

Harry regained his bearings in an empty modest two story house in what would become his new home in a town he would learn was called Middleton.

To Harry's ire, he had woken in his own body, though one look at the mirror and the lost inches in height and a hair style harry recognized from his fifth year (his vain attempt at growing his hair longer to control the unruly mess)…well, he supposed either Death had a sick sense of humour, or he was trying to give Harry another chance to enjoy his teenage golden years without someone hounding for his blood.

He was also as naked as the day he was born, which was fitting given the fact that he had technically been reborn into this new world, which was annoying as hell.

Death had helpfully left him a packet of legal papers, everything from the deed to the house and property, to the death certificate of his parents in this world, to his emancipation papers and so on.

Fortunately for Harry Death had spotted him the equivalent amount of cash he'd had from his previous life into a bank account under his name.

Though Death had not left him anything else, like cloths, which would be handy for going to the bank with.

He had wearily surveyed the nice suburb he found himself in through the window, which was not as bad or rigidly uniformed as Privet Dr. thankfully, seeing that it was late at night (of course he would be reborn in the dead of night, Death had a flare for the dramatic).

Harry took advantage of the darkness and had managed to acquire himself a pair of brown slacks and a shirt that said "My Dad is Rocket Man" from a neglected cloths line in a neighbour's backyard, and as soon as the sun rose, he made his way to the closest shopping center.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Some scenes and dialogue taken from Season 1 ep1 of Kim Possible.

Chapter 2

He discovered more about his new world over the next few weeks in the last month of summer by hitting up the first library he could get registered in, and testing out a few theories.

The first thing he figured out quickly was that this world didn't have Wizards, of that he was relatively certain since he had resorted to a bit of wandless magic to summon his filched cloths and had not received any notice about underage magic, which he half expected and dreaded given his new age.

The idea that he might potentially be the only wizard was…lonely yet freeing at the same time.

This world did have a strong magical presence outside of him though. There was something…odd in the air, something that was old but still rather wild. It took Harry awhile to figure out that he was feeling the ambient magic that existed in this new world, and it had acknowledged his presence as a rare beast of magic amongst its mostly magicless children.

Harry was careful with using wandless magic from that point, as it sometimes had rather…unexpected effects (he had summoned the clothesline and nice patio furniture in the process of getting the cloths).

Harry busied himself obtaining furniture for his new home, personal supplies, and finally used the paperwork to seed his identity further into this world, Middleon in particular, particularly by registering himself into the local school.

As much as he was not looking forward to going through school all over again, he knew that he had to have at least graduated from high school to begin to build some sort of life in this new world, so he registered.

Ooo ooo ooo

 _Middleton High, first Month of School…_

Harry yawned, rubbing his eyes under his square wire rimmed glasses as he fumbled with the lock on his locker.

Merlin he did not miss the early mornings!

He managed to open the lock and stuffed his things in the empty receptacle.

He became more awake however when something small, pink and naked climbed up his leg, plopping itself on his shoulder to stare at him beadily.

Harry only just managed to keep from reacting as any sane person would, he quickly noticed though when a blond boy in a baggy red shirt and khaki pants with a lot of pockets began calling out "Rufus!" worriedly, frantically searching through his locker beside him.

A teenaged girl with reddish brown hair and green eyes in a mid-drift top was grimacing at her companion's mess, tossing a rotten banana in the general direction of a nearby waste basket.

"Really Ron? Why do you keep bringing your naked mole rat? You know how the school is about bringing pets to school."

"Hey Rufus is perfectly respectable in a public setting KP, besides you know how the little guy loves spirit week, he would hate to miss out on all the excitement."

Harry carefully made his way over to the blond and tapped his shoulder. The boy called Ron (and didn't that name make his heart ache a little) turned, also catching the red head's attention.

"Um excuse me, is this yours?" Harry carefully reached into his hair where the creature had migrated, and picked him out of his messy locks.

"Rufus!" the boy cried happily, swiping the creature into his hands, "hey there buddy! See KP, I told you that Rufus would do fine, he's already making friends!"

The teenager put the rodent into one of his overlarge pockets and held out his hand.

Harry took it hesitantly, though not overly used to such upfront friendlessness outside of the thrill of shaking hands with a war hero.

Much to Harry's eternal annoyance, he was a few inches shorter than the average sized teens. He mentally sighed 'back to the bottom of the size pool.'

"I'm Ron, Ron Stoppable, and this is my best friend Kim Possible," Harry stared at the two, amused by the name and introduced himself, "the name's Harry Potter," Harry introduced himself, internally pleased that he could say his name without anyone knowing anything about him. Ah the bliss of social invisibility!

"Hey! That's neat! You match KP! HP! Rock on," Ron enthused, as he set about cleaning the floor around his locker, the other two teens looking exasperated (Kim) further amused (Harry).

"So Harry I havn't seen you around before, are you new?" Kim intervened in the conversation.

Harry mentally snorted 'you could say that' out loud "yeah, I just…arrived in Middleton about 2 months ago, seems like a nice place."

"Hey cool! A fresh face!" Ron took up the conversation and leaning forward, put his arm around Harry's shoulder and began leading them down the hallways, "listen buddy, my pal Rufus is a great judge of character, and so I can tell all ready that you're a decent guy, how about I give you an introduction to Middleton Ron Stoppable style?"

Harry couldn't help being amused by the other boy's confident swagger, and since he didn't have anything to loose (literally) he agreed. It took only a moment for the two of them to realize that Kim as no longer with them.

The teen girl had disappeared and was suddenly standing next to an attractive boy with dark tanned skin, blue eyes and spikey blond hair.

"Oh no," Ron groaned, "Mankey."

"Whoo Mankey," a chittering voce echoed from Ron's pocket.

Harry stared at the rodent that was pulling a disgusted face.

Did that naked mole rat just talk? Did that naked mole rat just pull a disgusted face?!

His attention was detoured when the two gathered up the stuttering mess that was Kim Possible as the oblivious Mankey wandered off, clueless to her "so into you" vibe.

Had that fellow Mankey said something about Kim being in the Newspapers, something about saving an ambassador?

As Harry hung around with the two teens on their way to class, not really paying attention to the awkwardness of Kim telling Ron that she wanted to drop their usual totally friendly not date tradition of going to school dances with each other in favor of an actual date with said clueless Mankey.

The conversation petered off as the three of them (apparently they had the same class schedule go figure) found seats next to each other and pulled out their math textbooks.

He had to admit, despite the weirdness just moments ago, it was nice being part of a friendly trio again, even if it did bring up memories of his old one.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Some scenes and lines taken from Kim Possible S1 E1.

Chapter 3

It was near the end of school when a melodic beeping noise from Kim's hip pocket put light to the overheard conversation from earlier.

Kim answered it with a cheerful "What's the sitch Wade?."

"Sitch?" Harry mouthed to Ron, who grinned at him.

On the tiny screen in Kim's hand, a pre-teen was staring up from an actual communicator, like the kind that Harry had seen in a few action movies that his cousin watched on the telly back in the day.

"Hey Kim, meet me at your locker," Wade instructed, taking a long draw from a milkshake.

Ok, well maybe the teeny version.

They dutifully tromped to Kim's Locker where she plugged in the turquoise device. Wade appeared on a bigger screen on what looked like a high-tech computer that was shoved into Kim's locker.

"Um…" Harry stared. Harry knew that teens had been pretty plugged in before he had snuffed it back in his old world, and they were even more so in this one, but was it normal to have a computer lab in one's locker? Merlin he only had a few books and a third period ham sandwich in his. He finally managed to work up the mental faculties to interrupt the chattering youth.

"Are you lot…spies or something?" Harry asked incredulously.

Kim blinked, Wade broke out into peals of laughter, and Ron's mouth dropped open as he exclaimed "are you kidding me? how can you not know!? Kim's in like every newspaper all the time!"

"I wouldn't say all the time," Kim demurred, blushing.

"Kim, you got a key to the city a few days ago when you saved the Middleton National Cat show from diamond smugglers," Wade pointed out sounding a little winded from having laughed rather hard, only to fall out of his chair laughing again at Harry's stunned expression.

"Jeez dude, where are you from?" Wade gasped.

"Someplace very far away," Harry replied a little faintly, eyeing the teenagers for a moment and pointed at Kim "So you're the Bond," he pointed at Wade, "I'm guessing you're the Q," and pointed at Ron, "and you're the…sexy bikini girl?"

Ron's overlarge ears turned a bright red as he spluttered while Kim and Wade both laughed this time.

Ron sniffed slicking back his short blond hair "well the sexy part is right…though now that I think of it, I probably could pull off one of those white two pieces…" Ron hummed, subconsciously striking a pose.

For the first time in a very long time, Harry threw back his head and laughed with friends.

Ooo ooo ooo

A few hours later somewhere over Japanese airspace…

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose as he stared out of the cockpit window on his first ever plane ride.

He had to admit that giving up his valuable Friday evening to tromp around the world to help fight a Supervillian instead of talking up a fine body for a little RR could be annoying after insisting on accompany Kim and Ron on this mission. Well at least he was riding in ridiculous style courtesy of the private jet of a super famous pop star, Brittany something-or-other (Harry hadn't really gotten into popular pop songs, sticking to the comforting familiarity of The Beatles, Elvis, and a few other greats that were shared in both worlds), which was just as luxurious as all the hype surrounding pop-stars and their glamours modes of transportation were speculated.

It had also been worth seeing Ron's face when Harry didn't even bother to hide his cluelessness about the identity of their ride. He was rather adorable when flabbergasted/shocked.

.

Despite the awesome ride and the Ron Stoppable sideshow, he still mentally cursed his own saving people thing.

While Harry's body was young, he still bore the years of experience in dealing with one life threatening situation after another, and while Ron had explained the colorful history of Kim Possible, whom from the age of fourteen had used her athleticism from years of training to become a cheerleader into helping those who needed it, no matter the "sitch" as they called it, He still felt the itch to help when obvious danger was presented to him.

Kim though wasn't any slouch, as her reputation that he was beginning to become familiar with, showed. If there was ever the epitome of Gryffindor in this new world, it was Kim Possible. Harry saw a lot of his younger self in Kim. Despite her skills though, the idea of someone he was just starting to get to know flinging themselves into danger while he stayed behind didn't sit well with his own reckless tendencies so he couldn't help but offer his assistance.

It had actually taken quite a lot of convincing to be able to go along, which was actually a little insulting, though the others were unaware that he had gone through 2 years of intensive Auror training on top of his war time history and other adventures, and being a shrimpy little teenager again didn't help either, so likely in an effort to scare off his well meaning offer, a dubious Kim had taken him to the gym prove some sort of skill.

So Harry had dug out a few things from his training days appropriate for muggle consumption and had set about scaling the gymnasium wall, perched in the rafters upside down doing a few push ups, then dived head first through the basketball hoop and landed cleanly on his feet.

Ron had actually asked him if he had been bitten by a radioactive spider, Harry had just smiled mysteriously, rather proud of himself as he hadn't used any spells, and Kim had approved his come along.

On the way to the airport, Harry had been handed Ron's spare set of tight black long sleeved shirt and khakis (both of which were loose on him and required a belt) Ron had said something about taking him to Bueno Nachoes to fatten him up later, making him blush.

Kim and Brittany were chatting about boys, currently about Kim's Mankey woes, and Ron tried to smooth talk himself a date with Brittany, who turned him down flat and continued gabbing with Kim.

Ron shrugged undaunted, going over to sit with Harry, "Hey man, what are you reading?"

Harry looked up from the pocket book he carried around with him "Lord of the Rings."

"Hey right on! I love LotR! which part are you on? Is it with the screechy guys in the capes? Though I will say now that I have only seen the movie version."

"Oh, I haven't seen the movies myself," Harry said, ignoring the horrified gasp from the blond.

"Oh my god! Seriously?! That's like the best movie trilogy ever made! It's like saying you've never seen Star Wars…" another gasp at another head shake, "oh my god! you've never seen Star Wars?!" Harry shrugged at Ron's horrified look.

"I wasn't allowed to watch much movies and television when I was younger, and where I went to school they didn't have electricity."

Ron cringed, "Where did you grow up? a cave?"

"Ron!" Kim scolded, overhearing the loud exclamation, "don't be rude, just because you know every line Gandalf says by heart doesn't mean that he's lacking in life."

Ron put a hand over his chest and said in a mock injured tone, "I will pretend for the sake of our friendship that you didn't just say that."

Kim rolled her eyes.

Ooo ooo ooo

After a meeting with Kim's client Nakasumi San and his translator, and a rather amusing interlude between Ron and Nakasumi San in yet another failed attempt to ask someone to the school dance, Harry was standing pressed up against the wall of the most automated factory in the world in the shadows, bemused at how somethings never seem to change after all, like sneaking into strange facilities in the cover of shadows wherein villains were doing strange things.

The two members of team Possible pulled out purple colored grappling hooks that looked vaguely like hair dryers. Harry didn't have a grappling hook, and would have easily found his own way in, but Kim insisted they all stick together for this portion of the plan so he would be sharing with Ron.

Kim was already scaling the wall when Ron aimed his.

"Do you really know how to use that thing, and with two of us?" Harry asked dubiously.

"Hey no problems here, The Stoppable is a smooth and skilled operator who has done this many times before," he shot the grapple with a near silent expulsion of air, striking a suave pose.

A rip sounded in the tense silence followed by a mournful yelp as Ron's pants zipped upwards with the hook past Kim.

Kim was already up the wall when Ron reloaded, red in the face at Harry's snickers, calling down "Ron! Quit fooling around!"

"Don't worry KP, I got it this time!"

RIP!- and there went Ron's shirt.

Harry suddenly understood why the teen had spare cloths. Harry rolled his eyes, and took the grappling hook from the protesting blond, and tying the rope around his and Ron's waist and the other end to the last hook, and with Rufus' help (Harry casting suspicious glances at the rodent's continuing evidence of supernatural intelligence) managed to successfully take aim and fire the device.

his own pants remained firmly attached to his bottom thankfully, and the two boys scaled upwards to the roof. A few minutes after Ron had amazingly pulled out yet another backup set ("always be prepared" Ron proclaimed) and quickly dressed, the three teens crouched in the shadows of the roof, peaking through the glass of a skylight.

"What's this factory make anyway?" Kim asked out loud as they observed the two tied up hostages, a pacing man with a black mullet dressed in blue and…Harry blinked "hey, what's up with his skin? Is it…blue?" He asked incredulously, "Is that bloke alright? I think I remembered seeing some other bloke with skin like that on a talk show once, and it wasn't very healthy."

"Oh yeah, that's his normal look," Ron waved a hand, "no one knows how he got it, though I hear its an interesting story," he turned to Kim, "and this factory only makes the most important video game graphics card known to man, its going in the latest JZ Boy handheld player, its so new that its not even coming out until Christmas."

Ron gasped in shock as he came to a sudden realization, gripping Harry's arm, "Oh my god, Drakken's going to steal Christmas!"

Kim and Harry shared a look, "Ron," Kim sighed, "Drakken is not going to steal Christmas, I know my arch foe, he wants to take over the world."

"Arch foes always want to take over the world," Harry muttered under his breath, thinking of his own passed arch foe, "that's what makes them an arch foe."

"See?" Kim said smugly.

Ron pouted, muttering "Steal Christmas."

Kim growled back "take over the world!"

"So what's the plan?" Harry asked, hoping to break up the bickering.

Kim pulled out a map that the owner of the factory had given her and pointed to an access point, "we'll sneak in through the maintenance shafts catching them unawares hopefully, and sneak out the hostages first before taking Drakken down, though if Shego's there we may get unlucky."

"Shego?"

"Superhot lady dressed in green with green skin, hair, and green super powers that shoot out of her hands," Ron wiggled his fingers dramatically, then tapped his chin considerately, "though I haven't heard anything about her story, Rufus?"

Rufus scratched his own chin thoughtfully then shook his head.

Harry found his interest perk at that little tidbit, was she a magic user? He looked down at the hostage situation below, humming to himself, this should be interesting...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Before you ask, I haven't decided on pairings yet. I am playing with a flirty Harry. I have an idea of whom I would pair him up with if I decide to, but not for awhile yet, I am going to see how the story goes.

ooo ooo ooo

After getting up close and personal with the duct system, Harry had finally managed to sneak his way onto the production floor where he positioned himself nearby a small hatch that lead to a computer monitoring room which had a handy fire escape.

As the newbie, according to Kim, he was to guard the escape route and take over getting the hostages to safety once Kim and Ron had distracted the villains and freed them from their bonds. Harry had not bothered to even hide his eye roll at the "newbie" label, but he complied.

He didn't see much of what was happening, but judging by the small explosions and the grunts of battle, he was likely missing out on one hell of a romp.

It wasn't long before the hostages, being herded in his direction thanks to the angle of the violence at hand per Kim's plan, skidded to a stop when they saw Harry step out of the shadows and said in a sinisterly false accented tone:

"Come with me if you want to live."

The 3 hostages stared at him confused. Harry pouted, one of the few movies he got around to seeing in his old world and of course The Arnold didn't exist in this world, grumbling uncomplimentary things about alternate dimensional Blockbusters, he grumbled "Come on you lot, I'm with the rescue team." The hostages breathed a sigh of relief and quickly gathered under his wing.

Once everyone was squeezed into the little monitoring room, he pulled out Kim's grappling hook and with careful aim, shot it out into the night and down past the high walls and into the street below where it was secured by their current employer's man on the outside.

Harry then attached a harness to each hostage, and unceremoniously pushed each one out the window, sending them screaming into the night.

Job done, hostages now no longer an issue, Harry considered if he should continue to follow Kim's orders and join the hostages down the zip, as was the original plan, or go back inside where it was surely full of danger.

Harry skipped back into the depths of the factory and headed towards the sound of action.

ooo ooo ooo

Harry's first impression of Shego, the first of the supervillians he came face to face with, was that, yes indeed, she was GREEN. Her skin was a pale green, her eyes were green, even her hair was a blackish green. The second thing he observed was that she was a woman who enjoyed her work. She taunted Kim with fervor and jumped and flipped and struck out with an impressive fluidity and confidence that spoke of someone who knew their own skill and took great pride in it.

The third thing he observed, and perhaps the most disappointing, though no less intriguing factor was that her powers, some sort of acidic combustible energy that formed from her hands, was not magic. Harry sniffed the air, cocking his head. There was definitely something otherworldly about it though, but otherwise, his own magic didn't react to it.

Harry didn't get a chance to get a closer look at Drakken though, as apparently he had joined the fray at the tail end of this encounter as a giant helicopter came out of nowhere, stole the robotic innards of the factory that they had been after, and sent the roof collapsing down on their heads, crushing Harry beneath mountains of cement and metal.

ooo ooo ooo

Harry popped back into existence with an annoyed scowl as he surveyed the wreckage. How embarrassing, to be killed on his first adventure in this new world! Though he supposed he might have gotten rusty, it had been awhile since he had busted heads.

Harry scratched the back of his head. At least Death hadn't been codswalloping him about the finer points of his immortality it seemed.

A cold breeze rushed past him, and he shivered slightly, looking down to find that apparently immortality didn't extend to his cloths.

Harry grumbled uncomplimentary things about primordial entities and looked around for anything he could find. A store, whose back door was left open when the clerks and customers had fled to escape the chaos caught his eye, and he slipped inside.

 _10 minutes later..._

Kim was looking around frantically. Neither she nor Ron had been able to find Harry, and Nakasumi San had said that Harry had not been with the hostages.

"You don't think he might have still been in the factory do you?" Ron asked Kim worriedly.

Kim then let out a sigh of relief when she spotted a familiar head of dark messy hair and green eyes heading towards them through the crowd.

Kim stared as she beheld their new friend when he broke through the crowd, though she wasn't the only one as Harry was turning quite a few heads in appreciation. He stood before them, arms hands on his hips, surveying them all critically, his pale green kimono with flowering lilies, blowing grandly in the breeze.

"What happened to you?!" Kim gaped, blushing.

"Nothing major," Harry shrugged, waving his hands dismissively, "So are we done here? I take it the bad guy got away?"

"Yes, but..." Kim was cut off from asking what had happened to his cloths when he turned to Ron, whose face was redder then Kim's.

"Say Ron, what do you think?" Harry did a pirouette, "Is it my color?"

Ron had managed to recover and tapped his chin, and said in all seriousness "its not bad, but I think a few accessories would definitely make the outfit." Rufus agreed, giving a thumbs up.

Harry puffed out his silk clad chest proudly, "I do make this look good, don't I? I think I'll keep it! and this silk feels really nice against my nethers," Harry ran his hands town his chest, "so tell me about this Bueno Nacho place..."

ooo ooo ooo

 _Need a Date? Call Ron!_

Harry starred bemusedly up at the school sign, before shaking his head and stepping into the amazingly normal chaos that was a regular muggle high school.

He found Ron and Kim talking in front of yet another poster advertising for he dance, and Kim yet again exclaiming her desire to go to the dance with this Josh Mankey fellow.

"Hey guys, still stressing over the dance?" Harry greeted as he joined them, "by the way Ron, I saw the sign, how'd you manage that?"

"Neat huh?" Ron proudly explained, "I know the sign guy, he owed me a favor."

Kim rolled her eyes at the sheer lengths that Ron was willing to go to for a date, but also impressed at how easily he always put himself out there, then her eyes turned to Harry and it suddenly occurred to her that she didn't even know who he was taking. Harry was rather attractive, if a bit short ('especially in a kimono,' she thought with a blush), especially with those vibrant green eyes of his. She had seen the various heated looks directed towards their new friend from the student body.

"So who you going with?" Ron asked, elbowing Harry in the shoulder, "I bet its one of Kim's squad, I saw how Cassidy was eyeing you in first period, or Aiden from second period," he hummed thoughtfully, then he gasped, "Or super star Brittney from the ride!"

Harry blinked at them bemusedly, then said, "I haven't asked anyone to the dance," he scratched his chin idly while the other two stared at him in horror.

"But why?!" Ron exclaimed, then a bit more considerately, "Is it because your shy?"

Harry snorted then laughed, "Me?" he gasped, "Shy? Merlin!"

"I guess not," Kim said blandly, then more curiously, "Then if it isn't shyness, why haven't you asked anyone?"

Harry, having managed to get control of his humour, considered the question then shrugged his shoulders and said "Well I guess it didn't really occur to me to bother."

Kim and Ron nearly fell over in disbelief.

Harry's eyes strayed to the poster. Now that his attention was personally drawn to it, he wondered if he should actually go through all the bother. His one and only experience with a school dance at Hogwarts had been weeks of awkwardness trying to learn to dance, and people cornering him in the hallways with expectant eyes. Truthfully, he hadn't been as interested in the dance back then, and would have avoided it altogether if it weren't for that bloody Triwizard Tournament nonsense. Now that he was yet again a teenager, but without that notoriety of being Harry Potter, he could try it again, he supposed. Death had sent him into this new world in a teenagers body to relive some of his youth, and he was trying to fit into this new life, it might not be to bad to try it out. Though that didn't mean he had to have a date.

"I guess I'll check it out," Harry said finally, "but I'm not going to bother with that date nonsense. I'll just go stag."

After that, Harry stayed in the background as he watched bemusedly as Ron dove from one attempt after another to ask someone to the dance. He had to give the blond credit, he was persistent and not easily swayed by rejection. Kim meanwhile was having it tougher as she tried numerous times to ask the Mankey fellow out only to constantly some across barriers. Harry meanwhile also found that, with the dance drawing closer, he himself was asked by a wide variety of hopeful teenagers as well. After one girl ran off crying, he just lied and said he had a date, though his mystery date was never revealed, and his rejections were taken better after that.

Harry, Ron, and Kim were eventually saved from their high school drama by a call from Wade, who had managed to get a tip to Drakken's current secret lair.

ooo ooo ooo

Harry and Rufus wore equal expressions of displeasure as they left the large snow plow that was their ride this time through the frigid snowy back drop of the Himalayas.

Harry may not be as worse off as a naked mole rat, but cold temperatures had never been his favorite thing. Rufus had actually retreated to Harry this time instead of Ron's pockets, mainly because Harry was currently wearing an extremely poofy and very well insulated snowsuit. Rufus was currently making himself at home in the insulation.

Snow boards were passed around and Harry yet again cursed his saving-people-thing that had dragged his responsible adult (in mind) arse into this.

"Well fudge this," Harry tossed the snowboard aside, and told the dynamic duo that he would make his own way inside. Kim protested, but Harry was of the opinion that he was likely to get them all caught if he tried to sneak in with them on a snowboard he had never used before. Then ran off before Kim could object.

Once he was safely over a snow dune and out of sight, he pulled out his own set of high tech binoculars, a recent acquisition foiling those twin terrors who he had caught spying on him from the bushes across the street from his home. Determined little buggers. From what he could see, it looked like the standard high tech muggle secret lair that he had read about in his latest magazine subscription of Supervillan's Digest, and considered his options.

He could try sneaking in on foot, but when he spotted a web work of red lasers, likely an alarm system of some sort, he nixed that idea. He bit his lip as the only alternative came to mind.

He could... apparate inside.

Harry did not like that idea. Granted, it didn't take a lot of magic to apparate, just clear focus, but he was leery of what would happen. He could splinch himself from here to China for all he knew.

Unfortunately, an alarm suddenly sounded, and Harry was suddenly out of options as he realized that Kim ad Ron must have gotten discovered and very likely caught.

"Welp, here goes," he sighed. And after only taking a moment to memorize his chosen spot, he carefully called on his magic and turned on the spot, a loud crack echoing through the surroundings.

Harry blinked when he found himself standing in a circle of deep fried penguins. Whoops! must have over shot it a bit. Another crack!

Harry spluttered as he splashed around warm Baltic sea water. Crack!

Harry let out a sigh of relief to finally find himself perched where he had been aiming for, then shivered as his cloths immediately started to freeze. Quickly he stripped, only to gap when he found the miserable lump that was a naked mole rat. Rufus spat a stream of water out of its mouth and chattered at him in only what Harry assumed was a rodent version of a serious cussing out.

"Whoops, sorry about that Rufus, forgot you were there...oh shit!" Harry groaned, as he realized that a rodent capable of communicating with his master, had come along for his magical ride. honestly, he had not been thinking of Rufus when he had used his magic, his brain preoccupied with his friends potential capture.

"Look," Harry hastily said, "If you don't tell anyone about what just happened, I'll...I'll give you all the Bueno Nacho you want...for life!"

Rufus gave him a considering look, before the desire of melted cheese won out over mysterious magical secret, and he chattered much more positively.

Harry nodded as they shook on it, then the two slipped inside without fan fair, sighing in relief at the warmer temperature inside as apparently Drakken paid his heating bills.

It didn't take him long to find Kim and Ron. Not that they were hard to miss, a pile of unconscious minions, Kim scaling a giant killer robot with a cartoon face, and Ron dangling helplessly over a long drop.

"Say Rufus," Harry asked the rodent, "just out of curiosity, is giant killer robots a regular thing with you guys?"

Rufus waved a paw in a so-so motion.

"Huh." Harry pulled out the grappling hook from his first mission and shot it into the rafters, and swung silently onto the shadowed beams as he considered the best way to help. Suddenly a voice groaned from behind him, "Who the hell are you?"

Harry turned to find Shego staggering to her feet, looking greener then usual, though she was quick to recover with a possible target in front of her, her hands glowing.

Harry placed a hand on his chest, "Why little ol' me? I'm just the unimportant overpowered sidekick in this little drama."

Shego frowned, "isn't that blond kid who keeps losing his pants her little sidekick?"

Harry chuckled, "Well no, not technically, but you can have more then one you know."

Shego snorted, "What, are you Kimmy's little boyfriend then?" the green woman taunted.

"Well, she's not bad looking," Harry acknowledged thoughtfully, "but I'm not really into red heads with green eyes, that would be to far into mommy issue territory, besides," Harry winked, "I like my lovers to be a bit older."

Shego rolled her eyes and lunged. Harry laughed as he enjoyed dodging her fists, and as they danced, he idly considered actually letting one land to see what happened, but he did have Rufus on him, riding out the battle in the depths of his hair, so he made do with dodging instead.

Meanwhile Wade eventually got control of the giant robot, but Shego, who had gotten frustrated by Harry and leapt off to concentrate on Kim instead, sent a green fireball at the communicator Wade was using to tap into the robot. Drakken, who was also currently hanging upside down next to Ron, were sent on a fast ride as the robot went out of control, the entire top half spinning like a top.

Drakken and Shego managed to gt some sort of semblance of control and Ron's bindings snapped. "Kim!" Ron yelled as he hurtled downward into the hard pavement below, only to yelp when he was slammed into from mid air as Harry swung an caught him, sending them rolling to the ground.

Harry was a bit dazed, having taken the brunt of the tumble, and Ron shrieked "Kim!" again when the robot, bound in Kim's grappler line, began to fall towards them.

Harry and Ron were scooped up by Kim, who utilized rocket skates of all things, and zoomed them all to safety.

With the robot down and the villains hanging from the rafters, it was only a matter of waiting for the police to arrive and take them into custody.

Harry, wrapped in a warm thermal blanket that one of the ambulance attendees had given him, was approached by Kim who said honestly, "I have no idea how you got into Drakken's base without being seen, or how you got all wet, but you got in, distracted and survived, and saved Ron. So we were wondering, if your still interested, if you would like to be a full time member of Team Possible?" Kim held out her hand.

Harry considered her offer seriously, then smiled and took it, shaking it enthusiastically, "Sure I will mate! this is the most fun I've had in awhile! be glad to join!"

ooo ooo ooo

The night of the dance, a rather casual shindig, with everyone in nice but casual cloths and some music blasted over the speakers. Harry had to admit that it wasn't bad, and it was better then getting dolled up in stuffy formal robes, that's for sure.

Harry amused himself by dancing with a few people, even pulling Mankey and Kim onto the dance floor respectivly, but otherwise was soon rather bored.

Harry meandered out into the hallway some time later and heard a banging on a supply closet door.

"Come on guys! I swear I am a bon-diggity dancer! Just let me out!" came a plaintive familiar voice.

Well, so that's why Ron hadn't showed. Harry sighed, by this point having figured that his new blond friend getting locked in a supply closet seemed so him. With a bit of elbow grease, he managed to extract Ron out of the closet, nearly getting run over as Ron dashed for the little boys room.

When Ron came out with a big sigh of relief, Harry was leaning against a wall, watching him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm guessing you didn't get a date then?"

Ron slumped against the wall beside him. "Nah, but its not like its prom or anything, I think that people are just intimidated by the ol' Stoppable charm. I bet when the bigger dances come along, the ladies will be piling on the offers!"

Harry chuckled, shaking his head in amazement, "You really are amazing Ron. I have never seen someone try so hard, fail so spectacularly, over and over again, and yet still be so optimistic."

Harry stood up and stepped in front of Ron with an air of determination. Harry felt that Ron deserved a break, so Harry bowed regally and said, "Ron Stoppable, would you do me the honor of a dance?"

Ron stared at him with wide eyes, startled, "Jeez, you are smooth!" he grinned, 'think you can teach me a thing or two sometime?".

Ron took his hand, and Harry pulled him into a comfortable proximity, "Why would you need my advice, your Ron Stoppable!"

"I am aren't I?" the blond smirked, and taking Harry more firmly into hand, pulled the other teen into a twirl and a dip. The boys laughed and danced to the distant songs from the gymnasium for the rest of the evening.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry yawned hugely as he stumbled into school, a pile of paper in his arms.

Man, he had not missed homework, not at all, and muggle term papers he had learned, were just as stressful as their magical counterparts.

"Whoa HP, you look like Rufus on a crash after a 3 day sugar high," Ron's cheerful voice chirped happily as he was fiddling with Kim's locker printer.

Harry "glurged," gave his friend the stink eye and swiped Ron's coffee, making the teen give an indignant "heeey!" before Harry shuffled off to class. The last thing he needed was to have that one-man teaching faculty Mr. Barken give him detention for falling asleep in class again.

Fortunately, the day was boring, but uneventful barring a slight mishap with the lunch lady and accidentally blowing up a pot of potato salad, but otherwise Harry managed to keep up with his school work and avoid detention.

Harry gave a sigh of relief as the end of day bell rang, shuffling his History textbook into his bag and groaning as he rubbed his back. His backpack was filled with not only textbooks, but a wide assortment of books from the library for a few projects he had due for other classes, not to mention the continued research into his new world. His back was aching and he longed for a good lightening charm. Unfortunately for him, his latest little experiment with a pie in his backyard had left the confectionery somewhere in the stratosphere, where currently there was no telling when it would finally where off.

 _Meanwhile..._

Dr. Drakken bit his lip in concentration, the bat jiggling slightly in his grasp. He had studied the geometric angles and applied forces in the making of the "Perfect Swing." 10 years he had been a card carrying Supervillian, and in his decade of evil, it was only now that he was able to finally join the Western Hemsophere Supervillian League Softball team, and he was determined to not be the biggest loser at this year's Sunday game, which was currently attended by a wide variety of Supervillians, lackeys, goons, sidekicks, under cover spies, and mad doctors.

That monkey-man show off was currently manning first base, wearing a condescending sneer on his face. Drakken growled, fingers tightening on the bat. That freak of mutating super science was always making fun of him during the Annual Supervillan Picnic. In front of him, the blood of sport in his eye was Kilgrave on the pitcher's mound. The mad Scot stereotype was winding up the shot, his patented kilt flapping up in the wind move flashing Shego, who was currently on second base, filing her nails grimacing and covering her face yelling.

"Damn it Kilgrave! have you ever heard of boxers or briefs?!"

"I like a bit of a breeze in me privates!" Kilgrave called back, and with a smirk, hauled his large rotund form into a decent, if exaggerated, pitcher's form that somehow managed to flash third base as well, and let loose the ball in a streak of creamy white.

'Aha! perfect! a fast ball! I calculated for this!' Drakken thought gleefully, 'Kilgrave is so predictable!'

Drakken slightly adjusted his angle and swung forward, already practically hearing the satisfying crack of a home run ball...

SPLUT!

"Ahhhh! Shego! it's in my eyes! its in my eyes! it burns!"

Kilgrave strode over and swiped a finger along Drakken's face as Señor Senior, Senior called Strike 3! much to the groaning disappointment of Drakken's teammates.

Kilgrave strode over and examining the flailing Drakken, who was on the ground, rolling around and clutching his face. The mad evil golfer suddenly reached out and ran his finger down one blue cheek, gathering a yellow and white gob from the pile that was obscuring Drakken's face and gave a taste, then said approvingly.

"Lemon meringue, not bad."


End file.
